Last Chances
by Ame Pang
Summary: O.O.C. Language and content. Syaoran bullies people and doesn't know how to cope with his problems. Sakura's a regular girl with a similar past. They absolutely hate each other. But as time passes, will something bloom? SxS


Last Chances

By: Ame

Chapter One

A bell rang throughout the streets and many young teens were rushing to get into the gates before they were locked shut. It was the first day of school at Oakridge High since the start of summer vacation, and everyone was buzzing about, excitement burning their minds and shuffling schedule papers in their hands.

Sakura Kinomto, a 10th grade student, was walking lazily down the hallways, schedule in hand. Homeroom wasn't far and the second bell hadn't ring yet. All her classes were what she wanted and everything seemed to be going fine; students were chatting noisily, happy laughter was echoing down the hall and friends were meeting up with each other.

Almost perfectly timed, Eriol popped up from the next corner of the hallway and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura. How's it going?" He closed his locker and leaned against it facing her. Eriol was the same age as Sakura, just a little older by a few months. No doubt, there were rumors that he liked her. Which isn't to say he didn't.

"I'm doing great, thanks. The weather outside seems almost perfect!" she grinned childishly and faced the window where the view of the blue sky was wide and breath-taking. Trees were lined up at the edges of the roads with flower petals starting to float onto the streets. The sun gleamed light onto almost everything including bright young faces.

"So how was your summer? Sorry I was gone for a while. Family trips, you know," he shrugged his shoulder and grinned apologetically as they both walked down the hall together, peers who knew about the rumor looked at them with mischievous eyes.

"It was fine. The usual I suppose. But I finally got that part time job at Cherryz. I've been dying to work there," she smiled and turned towards her homeroom. David followed.

Ame looked at him with a questioning look. He opened the door and gestured her to go in first. "I'm in the same homeroom as you."

"You're kidding me!" She laughed and walked in, David following her. She sat at the seat near the window and he sat behind her. They were both silent, looking at the views of the sky before school officially started.

The happy humming of the half-filled classroom was suddenly shattered when a tough looking boy came in and slammed the door behind him. He was wearing a black visor beanie hat, his bangs partially hiding his cold chestnut eyes, wearing a loose t-shirt with a zip-up sweater and jeans. Everyone looked at him, knowing exactly who he was: Syaoran Li, the tyrant of the school, a leader to his own gang. He would bully anyone who got in his way of things, beat them up if he had to. His gang did consist of some of the strongest teens in the school—and the hottest.

Nick sat himself down in the back of the classroom looking really bored, but on the alert for anyone who disturbed him. He was waiting for his buddies.

Eriol definitely didn't like Syaoran's ways of getting what he wanted. Sakura, on the other hand, thought differently of him but still negatively. Nick was a dirty person who would make someone else unhappy for the fun of it. It reminded her of unwanted memories. But something about him made her stare at him with curious eyes. She wanted to know how he became to be so cruel towards others, to see what was hiding behind those cold eyes. She was enraptured in thought.

"What are you staring at?" he shot at her, seeing that she wouldn't stop looking at him. Eriol perked up and watched what was going on. Sakura and Syaoran were glaring at each other.

"Nothing, whatever," she replied, turning back to the window. His voice sounded deep, but a comfortable kind of deep. Even though he said cruel words, she found that his voice was really nice to listen to. She began to blush at the thought of having a liking towards one of Syaoran's personal traits and tried to shake it off. He's just a stupid bully who doesn't care about people, she thought.

Classes went by fast since it was the first day of school. Every teacher decided to start off easy by making the students introduce each other. Lunch came and everyone piled into the cafeteria and sitting in their group of friends. Sakura sat at a table with Amy and Sophie, who were 8th graders, and Eriol. Others usually joined in for the fun of it all. On the other side, Nick's buddies were sitting in their spots: Eric, Syaoran, Aruka, Leon, Vince, Jason and Tomoyo. Aruka sat with Syaoran for obvious reasons: they were going out. The rest of them sat around talking. Tomoyo was the only person there looking unhappy with Leon trying to hit on her— again.

Sakura spotted her and waved her over. Tomoyo left her table without a word, glaring at Leon who shrugged lazily, and stalked over to the opposite table.

"Hey, Tomoyo! How're you doing? You don't look very happy over there." Ame took a bite of her salad and looked up at her with a slight tilt of her head. Her friend sighed and Eriol scooted over a little for her to sit next to Sakura.

"Those dope-heads over there. They never changed. Syaoran's still an asshole and his friend Leon too," she grimaced at his laughing self, "I can't believe it. I really don't like what they do and all, but I can't leave them just like that. They need someone sane to keep them from the breaking point."

Sakura nodded. "You've known him since you guys were little. Don't you know why he's being like this?" Tomoyo looked away and seemed to stare at Syaoran with sad-looking eyes.

"I can't say really. It was just something he never wanted to experience again." She propped her head on the table and looked thoughtfully at her friend. Tomyo and Sakura were good friends since they met in 8th grade. They had classes together and got along really well. The only thing that really kept them together was the problem with Syaoran.

"Hey, give it back or I'll take it out back with you." The bully's voice boomed over at the doors where his gang and his girlfriend were cornering a poor 8th grader.

"I-I-I don't have anything! I swear!" He pulled his pockets inside out and tried to back away. Eric and Leon caught his arms and steadied him in place.

"Look. Either you give the money you stole from Aruka back, or I spill your guts out." He cracked his knuckles and Aruka just stood there, holding onto his arm, looking like the preppy person she was.

"But I don't have it! Please just let me go!" the poor kid started to turn red, his eyes brimming with tears. Tomoyo ran up to him and tried to stop him.

"Syaoran, stop. He says he doesn't have it. Just let him go." She pleaded, grabbing his other arm and trying to reason with him. He only pulled his arm back and scowled.

"Tomoyo, stay out of this, or I'll hurt you too." Her face blanched and she let go, backing away. The first day of school and trouble was already heading their way. Syaoran advanced towards the struggling freshman and was ready to blow a punch when Sakura came out swiftly in front of him, arms open wide at her sides and anger glaring from her eyes.

"Look. Stop. The kids scared to death and he says he doesn't have the money. Just let him go will you?" If looks could kill, Syaoran would be dead.

"Get lost you loser. If you wanted to get laid, just ask," he smirked and his friends chuckled— except Aruka. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried one more time.

"Let him go. Now." She signaled at the 8th grader and Syaoran motioned to let him go. Eric and Leon let go and the kid ran.

"Looks like you'll be making up for that. How's about I ram my fist into your pretty little face?" He grinned and cracked his knuckles again. The cafeteria was quiet and everyone was watching the scene. Sakura was unmoved.

"Try me." She said calmly, crossing her arms and standing in a relaxed stance. Nobody talked but stared. Even Nick didn't move, sudden thoughts crossing his mind. She still stood there, waiting for him to respond.

"You know what, fuck you." He growled and stormed down the hall with his buddies trailing behind him. The cafeteria was buzzing now with nervous chit chat and the news for sure was going to spread. Sakura backed off from hitting someone. A girl in particular. Eriol ran up to her with Tomoyo and the rest of her friends who were worried.

"Sakura, how did you do that? I thought he'd kill you for sure." Tomoyo huffed, the excitement and fear burning in her eyes. Eriol and the rest were asking the exact same questions.

"You must be really brave..." Amy replied, looking intently into her older friend's eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I was really scared. My heartbeat went up by a mile!" she grinned and everyone laughed. Her past wasn't any different from what happened just now. The only thing that differed was that she had to the guts to talk back to the bully.


End file.
